Bros Before Hoes
by DearNoAttachments
Summary: Ambrose story time, time to share his experience with you all with the one and only, the stud Roman Reigns. (No I do not regret this title at all)


It's not like I didn't like Joe in FCW, he was a cool dude. I knew he had a family history. It was like all anyone can say is he was related to The Rock. Yeah that's cool and all but that's not gonna get him anywhere. Not that Joe himself made it known and bragged about his family tree. The Samoan man was actually quiet, and pretty damn humble. But could he wrestle?

Yeah he could. He had some damn moves on him. I instantly knew he would be something big, and not just because some of the guys backstage said it was because of his wrestling elders. Nah nah, that man was gonna be goddamn great. Wether people wanted to admit it or not.

I had my first match with Joe in FCW and we had to be on the same page but at the same time not on the same page? Did that make sense? You get it, yeah? Oh goddammit you don't? Well okay, when Joe came out, Leakee at that time because I fucking refused to call him by his real name. I didn't really do friends. But anyway, when he came out and did his pose on the ropes, which by the way just, I didn't know what it meant. I was intrigued though. I fought his brother, Rosey a while back. It was pretty fun.

Goddammit am I rambling off again? Sorry, sorry. Back to the story. When Joe came over to me we had to bicker and talk about who would be going first to whoop some ass in the ring..Sounds like us today right?_ Gooood tiiimesss.._

But we both knew, there was a connection there. We bickered too well, like too fucking well. I mean yeah it's scripted but no one bickers that damn well. This man was gonna some how be my friend. Dammit another friend, friends can hurt you badly, don't matter if they were your friend for a month. Trust me. Friends can suck ass. After the good match together I knew 100% that Joe was gonna make it, like not just make it, but fuck he was going to own it.

So let's skip all the way up to NXT. This is where shit get good. Get some popcorn or some shit. You done? Okay, okay. Me and Joe became friends but it wasn't like a super strong ass bond ya know? Oh also me and old Lopez were friends too. Did I mention that when I was talking about FCW? Fuck! I didn't. I don't want to tell the whole story over again..So just act like I added him in, alright? But yeah dude..Me and Colby we were friends at the end of FCW mostly, we heard so much about each other way before actually getting to FCW. We were the shit in the indies, we knew what we were doing.

So..Uhhh..Anyway. In NXT. Me and Joe's friendship was something. I started to notice he was changing, not his personality or anything. He was still humble and all sweet and just, ya know..Just all the nice shit. We were cool. But I mean in his appearance. His hair got longer, shoulder length. His body, he got bigger. His muscles became more defined. The girls used to scream the fucking roof down sometimes..Like shit. But then the most craziest thing happened. Me, Roman, and Colby got put into a group called The Shield. Dude, it was bad ass. I was so excited. Then boom! Wam! We're on the main fucking roster in no time. But let's not skip the story that fast..

See the creative also put me and Colby with Joe so we could give him some more experience. And it wasn't bad because obviously he could already wrestle but me and Colbs, we had years of experience on him and so that meant we could teach him some more stuff ya know? And damn, Joe was a damn fast learner. We didn't even have to do that much at all. I myself was growing more fond with Joe, he was just really..Really cool ya know? There should be more people like him, he doesn't bring around any negativity and shit. He brought out good things on a horrible day. We all carpoled together and worked out everyday. We started to spend all of our time together. Took pictures together, ate together, slept together..Not like that..Get your head out of the gutters kid. I meant like sometimes in the car we slept together- okay ya know what? Let's not with that part of the story right now.

I noticed Joe and Colby getting really close quickly and it kind of made me feel weird inside. A bad weird. We were all friends sure but I felt left out for some reason. Like they would leave me in a second 'cause I wasn't that good of a friend. I don't know, stupid right? Okay now back to the main roster part. When I tell you we fucking dominated, man I'm not lying. We came in, whooped ass, and left. But the thing Joe hated were the turtle necks, the damn turtle necks. Me, myself personally thought we could make it work.

So we were all obviously heels and the crowd didn't like us just yet but they knew who we were. We just, cheated a lot. But hey we still won. Now here is where it gets a bit juicy. The day before we all won a championship, the night before..Joe and I got closer. Joe told me that he watched me and Colby's old promos from the indies and remembered some stuff from my childhood that I said. When I told him that he instantly pulled me into a tight hug and kissed my forehead. Joe was all about family and that was very obvious. I hugged back and locked my hands around his neck and laid my head on one of his broad shoulders.

I felt like me and Joe made a deeper connection, very deep. We told each other stuff that night, stuff Colby didn't know. Colby was hanging out with some of his other friends but me and Joe just wanted to kick back and talk. It was great, I could talk to Joe about anything. He never judged and he was always listening and giving back his opinions on things. See they argued and bickered on screen like they are told to but when they left that arena they were always on the same page.

I was running on pure adrenaline after I won my united states championship. I kept running to Joe and he would pick me up and bear hug me then shake me in the air. Then..Then when we hugged I bit into his bicep and he didn't seem to be effected. Colby joined the hug, screaming and patting my back. I felt so good, everything just felt good.

Skipping some months later me and Joe were so close. The man was my best friend..We were like brothers. He started to invite me to stuff with his family because he didn't want me to be lonely on holidays. Colby had his girl and Joe had his but I was still invited. I met his daughter and she was really sweet and I was forced to play tea party with her. I became a princess that Christmas.. And I don't regret it.

I loved Joe.

Yeah, is that bad? I loved the man. We were so close and I could say I love him. We made up a handshake and it was just going good for us. Now let's skip some more. As we dominated the WWE our connection started to show on TV. We kissed each other foreheads and hugged for longer than we needed. We even got some silly ass name from fangirls writing about us. I didn't really think it was that weird 'cause Randy always talk about him and Cody Rhodes or him and John Cena in interviews.

Then this is when I really started to notice. He of course knew Joe was really handsome, the man had no bad days. After being on the road with him almost 24/7, he saw every Joe you could name. When he woke up he was..Cute. Is that weird? Wait wait wait. Let me explain myself. He did this cute like lion yawn when he woke up then he would scratch the back of his hear. How do I know that? It's because sometimes we slept in the same hotel room after being trashed from celebrating or WWE not booking our hotels correctly. And yes there were two beds.

When my 28th birthday came up Joe invited me to this club thing with his family. It was fun, usually I don't celebrate anything but Joe was always taking me out for some fun. And damn I loved his family, they were fucking fun and funny. They always made me laugh. I even started saying the word Uce, I felt accepted somewhere finally.

And just when I thought the bond couldn't get any better, I was wrong. When I started getting bruised up in my matches Joe was right there, rubbing my back and asking me if I'm alright. Even if I said I was he would hug me and kiss my forehead for comfort. Not gonna lie, I loved those warm kisses. And sometimes I wish I just got hurt again for more of them. We gave each other forehead kisses sure but when I was injured or something the kiss would be more..Different.

As time went on again the kisses turned into mouth to mouth. Just small pecks. We only did it when people weren't looking. They didn't need to question our bond. We knew what our friendship was, we were just really, really close. Colby was starting to part from our group since he was scripted to be doing other things but we were all still friends.

Sometimes..When we would have a rough day we would go back to the hotel and I would go to Joe's room. Well shit happens and sometimes we ended up jacking each other off. That's weird isn't it? Is that a little bit too weird? Best buds can do that right? After Joe and I convinced each other it was a one time thing. How that shit started? It was just rough, aggressive kissing and hitting and biting. Being on the main roster could be so hard, they worked you hard and when you can't get your girl or a girl to give you your release why not ask your best friend?

I was happy that the WWE was making Joe to be the face soon but I wasn't happy with the way they were putting so much pressure on the man. It didn't take long for me to start dating a girl and the weird thing about it I asked Joe if it was okay. And Joe smiled and said of course it was fine. I don't know why I asked him that. I was happy though, but my fans surely wasn't. I kept my life even more private.

But anyway. When me and Joe had time together we would do the stupidest shit and sometimes after our wild nights, ya know..Not just drinking. We never actually stopped jacking each other off. Kissing added to it though. It was like some Bros before Hoes type of shit. I don't know how to explain that part of the story. It just, it was just really good and just our thing. After those nights I would walk out with Joe's shirt on sometimes and wear a jacket over it. I didn't care. Joe laughed at it because dudes did sometimes share clothes.

I thought it was really comfortable to wear his shirts. I was happy with my girl and with Joe..That sounds really weird. And with Joe..We're not together. This story sounds more weird now that I'm telling it. I think I want to keep the rest to myself.. Whatever me and Joe has is just that. A super good friendship..Best damn friendship I ever had.


End file.
